Aboard The Argo II
by WhittyWrites
Summary: Takes place after Percy and Annabeth's reunion, on board the Argo II. Basically about the Seven's few days aboard the Argo II. Some Percabeth love, a little Stoll Brothers fun :3 , An out of control Gleeson Hedge, a nervous Grover and one hilariously witty Leo. Please review!
1. How Sweet

Annabeth lay awake in her bunk, listening to the creek of the ship and the rustle of the sheets as she stirred. Though today had been one of the most draining days of her life, she couldn't even close her eyes in an attempt to sleep. Though it was hard for her to admit, she was terrified. Terrified that in the dead of night, it would happen again. That he would disappear into thin air. Without a trace, without a clue as to where he went. Not to mention that that "where" could possibly be across the entire United States. Possibly.

She took a deep breathe, counted to ten, and exhaled. _Sleep, he is fine. Leo and Jason are sleeping right next to him. Nothing will happen. Hera has no reason,...to... to _take_ him. Go. To. Sleep. _

Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut and tried desperately to calm her gnawing stomach. She felt like she had swallowed a thousand tiny knives. She rolled to her side, hoping to find more comfort in a different position. She looked up to the alarm clock sitting on the shelf beside her. It read nearly 2:30am in glowing red numbers. Annabeth sighed. It wasn't as if she had expected to get any sleep, anyway. She knew it was no use. Not without him pressed against the side of her body, warm and protecting. Warding off the nightmares and the stabbing pains deep in her stomach. She sat up suddenly in frustration, making her head spin a little. She all but ripped the thin cotton sheets from around her sweating body as she felt her bare feet touch the warm, sticky with humidity, wooden floor.

Hurrying to the door, she scanned the darkness of her surroundings. Piper and Hazel were sleeping soundlessly in their own beds, looking both younger and peaceful. She felt a twinge of envy pass through her before yanking the girls' headquarters door open, eager to feel the fresh air. Annabeth wasn't disappointed. The cool wind ran through her hair and thin pajama bottoms and tank-top like water through sand. She leaned on the boat railing and gulped down lungfuls of he cool wind. It dried the sweat clinging her clothes to her body. Like many of the others, Annabeth had lost weight while Percy was away. The skin on her arms seemed to stretch more tightly over her bones, and her clothes hung just a little to big over her frame.

The demigod sighed a tired sigh and raised her eyes to the star filled sky. She immediately recognized at least a dozen different myths scattered across the dark landscape of the night. All around her, the sky was full of constellations. She deciphered Zoe nightshade, a bow stretched in her arms, waiting to fire.

Annabeth reluctantly forced her eyes away, for Zoe brought back memories of Percy, kneeling over her bleeding body, a look of pure concern and vulnerability clear in his eyes. His sea green eyes. She stared into the dark waves beneath her now, the ocean water black in the night. Annabeth tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat. She suddenly felt seasick. A wave of nausea washed over her as saliva welled from her mouth and spilled over her lips. She held her stomach tightly as she threw up, leaning against the side banister of the ship for support.

"Annabeth?" A tentive, somewhat familiar voice sounded from behind her. Annabeth hastily wiped her mouth with the top of her shirt before spinning around.

It was Hazel. Her hair was raked into a messy bun at the top of her head. She was still wearing her Camp Jupiter T-shirt, though she had changed into worn cotton shorts. Concern shone in her dark eyes.

Annabeth swallowed once, a bitter taste in her mouth, before she spoke. "Sorry if I woke you, Hazel. I,...um, wasn't feeling well." Her voice was hoarse.

Hazel shook her head gently from side to side, making the curls that poked from her bun sway. "No, it's alright. I wanted to see if you were okay,...I know it's been hard for you, being away from Percy like that..." She trailed off, and for a moment they just looked at one another, gray eyes to deep brown. The daughter of Hades played with the bottom hem of her T-shirt, her eyebrows ceased. Finally she spoke again. "You should see him." Hazel suggested.

"What?"

"Go see Percy. I doubt he can sleep right now either,"

"Oh," Annabeth was a little taken off-guard. She bit her bottom lip, still ignoring the sour taste pasted to the inside of her mouth. "I don't know, Hazel. I,..." _I'm afraid. _She wanted to say, but the words died in her throat.

Hazel looked at her through thick lashes. "You need each other now. You've both been through so much in so little time. Talking to him will make you feel better..." But Annabeth already knew all that. She knew that Percy would comfort her, and understand exactly how she felt.

"Your right,..." Annabeth swallowed her pride and murmured. She didn't say those words often. "Thanks," She thought she heard Hazel reply, but she was already gone.

She was all but running over the wooden floorboards in the direction of the boys cabin.


	2. Not Alone

**Hey guys, so I decided to continue the story maybe a few more chapters. I think it will be fun to write about The Seven's few days on the Argo II. Throw in some Percabeth snogging, some Stoll Brothers fun ;), A dangerously out of control Gleeson Hedge and a nervous Grover. Yeah, should be intresting... :) Tell me what you think!**

** ..O0o0o0o0O..**

Annabeth rounded the corner, flying over the warm wooden panels. She came to a sudden halt at the main entrance to the cabins. Above her head was a painted sign, swinging in the strong wind that came off the water. _Αγόρι της έδρας- _Boy's headquarters.

Annabeth took in a last gulp of the salty air, trying to calm her electric nerves. Then, pushed open the double doors and stepped in to the eerie silence. The only noise in the narrow hallway was the own pidder-padder of her feet on the thin carpet. Pushing a lose curl of blonde hair out of her face, she -very slowly- cracked the door to one of the two rooms in the corridor.

Peeking inside, she observed rows of small bunks. Annabeth tried to remember where Percy had put down his backpack. _Bunk number 11,_ she recalled.

Snaking inside, she quietly shut the door behind her and turned around; hoping nobody was awake. She wished she could pray to her mother, Athena, but they weren't exactly on the best terms at the moment.

Annabeth's heart pounded as she crept along the occupied bunks. Matching red quilts and white sheets held familiar faces- she recognized Travis and Connor Stoll sleeping in the same bed. Malcolm, her half brother. Then Tyson, his legs hanging off the side and the quilt only covering about a third of his body. Jason, Frank. Leo slept across from them on a top bunk, under him was Percy.

She stopped.

Percy was awake, staring back at her with tired sea-green eyes. Below them was a ring of purple, above a sheen layer of sweat.

"Annabeth?" His voice was a low whisper, husky with sleep. He didn't seem surprised to see her. She couldn't really think of a way to respond to his rhetorical question, so she reached into the darkness and found Percy's warm hand. She held it up and tugged.

"C'mon." Annabeth whispered in his ear.

Percy ran his free hand through the tangles of his hair before ducking out of his bunk. He let Annabeth lead him through the hall and out onto the deck.

Percy loved feeling so _aware. _He knew exactly where they were on the water. His eye sight seemed to have gotten clearer, his hearing sharp and his senses awake. He could feel the power of the ocean- all around him- at his fingertips. It made him restless, though, and although the sea was also soothing, Percy found it hard to sleep. He had thought about talking to Annabeth, but when he realized the time; the thought had quickly vanished.

Percy looked at her now, her fair hair pulled back in to a pony tail at the nape of her neck. Princess curls refusing to be restrained hung in her face. He reached out a hand and pushed one back in place behind her ear. Annabeth turned to look at him, and for a moment he thought she might cry, but then she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist- breathing in his scent and fitting his familiar body into hers.

The demigods stood there for a few minutes, embracing each other. Percy's hand stroked Annabeth's hair and it wasn't long before he felt tears soaking though his shirt.

He whispered to her, hoping his voice wasn't as weak as he suddenly felt. "Wise Girl,...I'm here now. I-It's okay,"

She mumbled into his chest: "I didn't know,...I didn't know if you were okay or not. And I-" She took a deep breath- "I don't want to lose you, Seaweed Brain."Her voice was steady.

Percy felt like his bones had turned to jelly. He didn't know what to say. How do you respond to something like that when you're a demigod? _Well, I'll try my best not to die anytime soon, but don't get your hopes up_.

"Your not-"

"You don't know that!" She pulled away from him, the desperation and sleepless nights finally catching up to her and boiling over. "8 months, Percy! _8 months! _I didn't think that could happen until it did. It did!" Her gray eyes burned into his, still wet with tears. "You're not even invulnerable anymore! You can die just like the rest of us!"

"Annabeth-"

"No! Don't tell me that nothing's going to happen! That everything is going to be okay! _Okay_? How can anything possibly be _okay?_ '_Wisdom's daughter walks alone'?_ What the Hades is that suppose to mean? I spent nights trying to figure out that prophecy! _Nights!_ I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"You don't have to-"

"I do have to! I have to keep you alive, Percy! You don't get it! I-" She stopped abruptly, her face red with anger.

"You what?"

"Never mind." She breathed the word, her eyes cast down, her eyebrows ceased. She looked tired, exhausted.

"Annabeth" She opened her mouth to speak, but Percy cut her off. "Let me talk. Listen, I know you're stressed. That's understandable." He shrugged, his eyebrows raised. "But _you_ need to understand that you're not alone anymore! I'm right here Annabeth, and I'm not going anywhere." She didn't look convinced. They stood there in silence, a foot apart. An entire ocean apart.

When she spoke, her voice was small. "What if I'm not the 7th?"

Percy knew immediately what she was talking about. _Seven half-bloods will answer the call._ Percy, Frank and Hazel made three. Jason, Piper and Leo made six. There was one spot left.

"Nothings official. We just have to wait. There isn't really anything we can do but wait, see who votes." Then he added, "You'll have mine. My vote, I mean." He couldn't imagine going without her. They're a team. He didn't know how much time they had to be together, exactly. Percy didn't want to waste it being mad at her.

Percy closed the gap between them quickly, then leaned down to press his lips to hers. Annabeth kissed him back, her hands wrapping themselves around his torso. When the boy pulled away, Annabeth hugged herself closer to him, not wanting to let go.

She was frustrated and relived at the same time. Frustrated because she didn't have a handle on anything right now, relived that Percy was here. One less thing that she had to worry about...or was it?

Could Percy really leave her again, to go on some quest he could quite possibly never return from? No. Annabeth wouldn't let that happen. She _had_ to go.

The two half-bloods leaned against the banister of the ship, their hands intertwined, and watched the sky lighten in anticipation of a brilliant sunrise. Percy figured he should say something. It would be the perfect time...

"You know," He started. "I love you, Wise Girl. I love you a lot."

Percy kept his eyes on the sunrise, just one golden stream of light dancing on the water. He could feel Annabeth's eyes on him. He smiled in spite of himself, knowing her expression even before he turned his head to face her.

She reached up to wound her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the mouth.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain." She murmured against his lips. Percy was still smiling as Leo banged open the door to the Boy's headquarters and rubbed his head sleepily. His eyes widened when he saw them.

"Well, well." Leo beamed. "I was wondering where you went, Jackson." Annabeth was blushing feverishly, and Percy knew he probably looked the same. Leo continued walking, smiling slightly to himself.

"Pretty sunrise," He muttered, passing them and heading for the kitchen.


	3. Purple Pancakes & a Temper

**Hey, guys! So this chapter's kinda rushed :/... and a little drabbley-is that a word? But it's kind-of a setup for whats yet to come! The MoA cover tells us that Jason and Percy obviously aren't exactly best friends...I decided to entertain that idea a little bit. **

**Expect Percebeth snogging next chapter! YAY! And, tell me what you think (What I can improve on, etc.) Otherwise i can't improve! Thanks to everyone who faved and watched! :) ENJOY!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hand-in-hand, Annabeth and Percy followed Leo to the ship's only kitchen. Pushing through a swinging door, the demigods soon discovered the room was tiny. It contained all white walls, cabinets and a courts counter-top that ran all the way down the room. It obviously wasn't the mess hall Percy had been expecting, but there _was_ high-tech cooking equipment and an island with eight stools in the middle of the tiled floor. Annabeth suddenly realized she hadn't eaten more than coffee in the last day and a half. Her stomach grumbled persistently. Percy turned to face her, his eyebrows pushing together. If he had noticed her weight loss- which Annabeth assumed he had, knowing her boyfriend- he hadn't said anything about it.

"Do you know if there's any food coloring in here?" Percy asked at random.

"Food coloring? For what?" Leo sounded confused.

"I prefer my pancakes blue," He answered, as if he were stating a fact. Annabeth rolled her eyes and sauntered to the cabinet to get a mug, then started a pitcher of coffee. The girl doesn't usually drink the stuff, but lately it had been the only thing keeping her awake.

By the time Annabeth's coffee was in her cup, Leo and Percy were trying to flip rainbow pancakes. Leo apparently thought that adding heat to the pancake from both sides would make it cook faster. His hand was spurting flames into the pan while Percy tried to hold the handle still.

"Hey! That's hot!" Percy threw back his head and laughed. The sound was so good to Annabeth's ears that she grinned in spite of herself. The two boys had a lot of the same thought processes, and they liked the same stupid ideas. Annabeth felt a bromance forming. _Oh gods, _she thought.

The two demigods eventually advanced in rainbow pancakes and moved on to shapes. The only thing they could pull off was a lopsided heart, which Percy gave to his girlfriend along with a kiss on the cheek. Annabeth didn't show it, but she felt amazing. Just having Percy in the room with her was enough to do that. It felt so right to have him by her side, it was as natural as breathing. Although she was still somewhat angry at Percy for being away for so long, she knew it wasn't right to blame him. Hera was the witch that took his memory and sent him across the entire United States.

But in spite, she did think the heart was a sweet and very Percy thing to do, and it made her laugh out loud.

Percy gave her a crooked grin, while Leo raised his eyebrows.

"I _told _you it looked like a heart," Percy gave Leo a smug smile.

"Oh please! She's laughing at your inability to make a pancake!" but the son of Hephaestus was smiling, too. He was happy for Annabeth, and Percy seemed like a really nice guy. Part of Percy even reminded Leo of Jason. They both had the same unofficial leadership. And, hey, if Annabeth trusted him than so did Leo.

"A pancake party? And _we_ weren't we invited?" Hazel and Piper strolled in through the kitchen door. They were both dressed, though Hazel was in the process of picking a comb through her thick hair. The daughter of Hades smirked at Annabeth, eying Percy. Annabeth gave her a slight nod in return- _thank you._

"It was kind-of a spontaneous thing," said Percy.

"Wow, Perce, that's kind-of big word for you, isn't it?" Annabeth added.

"Huh, I guess my smart-ass girlfriend is starting to rub off on me." He replied sarcastically.

Annabeth stuck out her tongue in his direction, and Percy quickly returned the favor.

Piper was smirking at the couple as she took a seat next to Wise Girl, while Leo slid a deformed purple pancake on to her plate. He smiled at her.

"Dear gods, what is _this_?" Piper laughed.

Leo frowned. "You can't tell? It's couch Hedge! See-" He pointed to a blob sticking out of the pancake's shape, similar to how Cape Cod is from Massachusetts.- "That's his bat!"

Piper stiffened a giggle. "Oh! Now I see it!"

Annabeth chuckled. "Leo, that looks like a disfigured diorama of the digestive system."

"I thought it looked kinda like a scorpion," added Percy, coming over to stand behind Annabeth.

"Nu-uh," Hazel observed. "That's definitely a raccoon."

"It's Couch Hedge!" Leo's tone was final; though he couldn't help the smile spreading across his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"...Reyna- Daughter of Bellona."

"Sounds like Bologna," Percy was leaning back in his chair, facing his girlfriend who was sitting behind him.

Annabeth tried hard not to smile. "Percy- pay attention," She whispered back.

The son of Poseidon rolled his eyes. He really was trying to listen, but he just couldn't quite stand still for more than half a minute at once. Nevertheless, he looked forward and let all four legs of his chair clang to the floor.

"The attack on New Rome was only the beginning of what will happen if we..." Jason's voice floated in and out of his head. The seven had been cooped up in a long room in the bottom of the ship for about an hour now, listening to different people strategist. Annabeth had a few great ideas, but other than that, Percy didn't really see the point of this meeting.

Leo was sitting beside him and was playing with what appeared to be a paperclip, silly putty and metal washers. Frank was sitting on his other side of him, listening halfheartedly to what Jason was saying.

"I don't see how this is helping anything," said Percy, cutting off Jason in the middle of a sentence. "I don't think we're going to figure anything out by just sitting around and talking," he added. "We should just play it by year, these things usually become a lot more clear the farther we get."

"The farther we get without knowing anything, the more chance there is one of us will be dead by then." Jason replied.

"Trust me, I've done this before-"

"So have I, and from what I've learned we could have prevented a lot of deaths."

The tension in the air was thick, and like a fabric stretching, it was going to break. Percy couldn't help but be mad at Jason, that may have been because he was jealous. It might have been because he thought _he _should be the one leading this quest, not him.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered from behind him. "Let it go."

"No, I'm praetor. What I say goes, and what I say is this is _pointless._"

"I know what I'm doing! You've been praetor for- what? ONE WEEK?"

"Well apparently I've done a better job in one week then you have done in years," Percy lashed.

Jason's face was shocked, but he somewhat followed Percy's orders. He stood up abruptly from his chair and left the room in one swift movement. Percy didn't care that everybody seemed to trust the guy. There was something about just being in his presence that Percy found infuriating; maybe it was because they were both so powerful...or something else entirely.


	4. Pleasant Dreams

**Ohlookiactuallygotoffmyassan dwrotesomethingwow Thanks and all that, you know the deal ;) ENJOY! (i know its wicked short AHHHH)**

Annabeth sauntered in to my cabin slowly and sat (almost seductively) on my messy bed. As she sank into the mattress, her hands stretched out behind her, lifting her skimpy jean shorts to expose more thigh.

My mouth must've been open, because I now realized and clamped it shut.

I tried to weigh what the right thing to do here was. My body was telling me to tackle the blonde, hot mess across from me; but if Coach Hedge found out,...

I walked towards her cautiously, letting my teenage heart roar in my ears with every beat. Letting it engulf me in sensitive desire, knowing that one touch from her would be like Hell breaking loose...

"You shouldn't be in here. Remember what happened last time?" My voice was nearly inaudible.

"Perce," Annabeth smiled cheekily. "Live a little. I mean, really. We don't get enough time to ourselves."

She brushed a curl behind her shoulder and patted the space next to her on the bed.

So I sat, despite my fears of getting caught, or possibly the fury Coach Hegde's baseball bat. I was overwhelmed with a sense of fervency- a longing so intense that I had to clench my hands to keep from grabbing her.

She wasn't being...suggestive, was she? I'm really not too great at picking up on things like that. All we had ever done is like, makeout. And it's not like that ever got too wild.

But I knew I wanted to kiss her. Like, really badly. I wanted to reach out and cup her face in my hands, feel the messy curls of her hair tickle my skin as I breathed in her scent and leaned in...

So I did just that.

****But she pulled away just before our lips met.

And I woke up.

"Uggghhhhhhh," I moaned. A circle of light washed my little cabin from the porthole to my right. I lied in bed for a few minutes, shirtless. reliving the dream. Of all times to wake up.

I mean, how often does a half-blood actually have pleasant dreams, anyway?

Well, maybe it doesn't have to end.

And then, there was a persistent knock at the door.

Huh, just the person I wanted to see.

**I smirked.  
**


End file.
